


【李知勋x你】冷知识

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我这一亩三分地，寸寸都是你。”   ——QianYuting





	【李知勋x你】冷知识

**Author's Note:**

> “我这一亩三分地，寸寸都是你。” ——QianYuting

01

如果说我十几岁的时候流行的是年上恋爱，那现在就是年下弟弟的世界。早几年国产电视剧的霸道总裁还是很吃香的，帅哥把你按在墙上强吻的剧情每见心动，曾经也发出过“男生一定要比我大两年以上才够成熟啊”这样的言论的我现在只想把自己打一顿。

我翻翻朋友圈看着又有个高中同学脱单了，一看合照我就知道又是一个逐渐被年下弟弟征服的，嘟嘟嘴觉得弟弟们也挺适合谈恋爱的，倒戈指日可待。

好巧不巧，平时发穿搭的公众号今天居然发什么跟弟弟谈恋爱的好处，真的无语了。现在年下这么火了吗，我翻个身把自己盖在李知勋身上，有点困意的他被我这一下弄得又精神了起来。

“怎么了？”李知勋看着我一副要开始无理取闹的样子又好笑又好气，“早点睡吧，你再熬夜的话紫熨斗都救不了你。”

“哦，”我捏了捏李知勋的手臂，把自己滑进被子里，顺势挤进他怀里窝着，“你说你要是比我小该多好，跟弟弟谈恋爱好像很甜的样子…”

李知勋放下手机也往下躺了躺，把怀里的我搂得更紧了些，大手在我背上一下一下拍着像是要把我赶紧塞进梦里。

“怎么，你想出轨啊？”他也不是没看到我最近总是在微博上看什么爱人bot，尤其喜欢看年下的黏糊爱情，有时候还忍不住转发并发出了柠檬的声音。

“李知勋李知勋，你叫我声姐姐好不好？”由于心血来潮实在是无暇回答他的问题，一个打滚直起身子来，手臂抱着李知勋的腰凑到他面前。

我脑海里全是他刚出道的时候，像一只软绵绵的糯米团子一样，穿着短袖短裤在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳的样子，再加上清爽的嗓音简直就是人间尤物好吧？

李知勋露出了有点嫌弃的表情，一边给我把掉到胳膊上的睡衣拉上去，一边按住我的肩膀把我塞回去暖烘烘的被窝里好好睡觉。

“你快叫，你叫了我立马睡觉啦。”撒娇必杀技启动，我又往前凑了凑，手臂软了一下整个人摔在李知勋身上——准确来说是摔进了他的怀抱。

李知勋稳稳当当地箍住我的腰，又忍不住手揉了揉我的后腰，嘴唇蠕动了几下也没有发出声音，脸蛋和耳尖爬上几分红晕，眼神飘来飘去最终落在我因为趴在他怀里而敞开的胸口处。

“…努娜，穿好衣服陪我睡觉吧…”说着又不好意思地伸手把我的衣领拉上来遮住那片白嫩的皮肤，头微微垂下来正好对上我闪亮亮的眸子，“晚安。”

——为什么还是低音釜山话？

我把脸埋在他胸口拼命脸红，他也羞耻得仰着头甩了甩头发。

请问被弟弟勾引了要怎么入睡，在线等超急。

02

家里的猫又开始朝我张开手臂了，一看样子就是又无聊了想抱我了，所以我连忙跑过去抱紧了他，我的猫是天下第一好，有软软的脸颊和温柔的脾气。

也是跟李知勋在一起之后我才知道这人原来就是只粘人的奶猫，我自认也算粘人了，可居然在遇上他之后甘拜下风。

——

“你等我把这个文件传给领导…就一会，很快的。”李知勋刚结束了回归期，稍微闲下来了一点，也不出去玩就天天窝在家里，我也想跟他腻歪可是就这么巧撞上了年底，要审核的单子一套接一套，在家也得加班。

“…哦。”李知勋把刚搭在我头顶的手拿开，有点失落地跑到厨房从冰箱里拿出新买的可乐吨吨吨了几口，又走进房间自顾自地在我旁边的地毯上坐下来打着游戏。

“我要告诉你一点热知识，你看起来不太知道所以应该是冷知识。”李知勋看着我停下打字的手，稍微起身把转椅转过来，让我正对着他，像是抓到了时机就开始了自己的演讲。

“多项研究表明，经常和人拥抱可以减少工作带来的情绪低落，还能有效缓解焦虑和舒缓精神压力，甚至还能调节睡眠和增加对生活的信心。”李知勋看着手机很认真地在念，可我觉得这就是他自己写的，“据专家分析，每个人每天最少需要8个拥抱，若是能达到12个拥抱则能让我们更有动力生活。”

“这是不是你编的。”我把电脑设置成睡眠状态，靠在椅背上看着他在地毯上一边晃着脚一边一本正经地说着话。

“是真的有！你去百度嘛…”李知勋抬眼看向我，“所以…我今天一个拥抱都还没有呢。”也不等我回答就揽住我的腰把我整个人抱离了椅子，让我坠入他温暖的怀抱里。

“你这就编得离谱，”我看着李知勋粉嫩的唇瓣又想逗他，嘟着嘴就开始一顿乱编，“我还看过一篇报道说人一天需要3个吻才能维持对生活的热情呢，你要…唔。”


End file.
